Love: For Better or Worse
by PiggywithaPoncho
Summary: Jaden told him not to, but Syrus can't help it. He must write more CrowlerxJaden fanfics. He just hopes his roommate or teacher won't kill him before he can update. Features: CrowlerxJaden fanfictions inside the fanfiction.


**Hiya! It's PiggywithaPoncho! Yeah, this is a weird fanfic, but there isn't any really gross stuff in here. This was just for fun and shouldn't be taken seriously. Enjoy...? xD**

* * *

><p>The moon rose over the academy's island. Stars dotted the sky like glitter. Everyone was in their dormitories sound asleep... everyone, but a certain Slifer duelist.<p>

"Why'd he want to see me out so late?" Jaden asked himself as he ran for cover behind a bush.

Two security guards trekked pass, flashlights narrowly missing the Slifer Red. He watched them until they were out of sight before running for the school's doors.

Once in, he sighed a breathe of relief. _So far, so good._ He looked down the hallway towards his left, and then his right. _Was his office right or left of the entrance doors? Ugh! I'm new here, I don't know! _Quickly, Jaden made his decision: _Eenie, meanie, minie... mo! _With that, he ran down the left hallway.

The darkness obscured his vision. All the labels for the offices were almost blended in with the wall. Every door looked the same. _I could be going in circles, for all I know._

Finally, he found the correct door. The label read: **_Professor Crowler._**_**  
><strong>_

_Well... here goes nothing... _With that thought, he opened the door and walked into the office.

Surprisingly, it was rather dark. The only light source came from the skylight on the ceiling. A desk stood in the far edge of the room. Behind the desk was an office chair and a man sitting in it.

"Close the door before one of the security guard peeks in and sees you," Crowler commanded.

"Er... um sure," Jaden said and shut the door. "Anyway, Mister..."

"PROFESSOR!"

"Uh, yeah... Professor Crowler," Jaden started awkwardly, pulling a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and showed it to the professor. "You said you wanted to meet me."

Crowler smiled. "That's right."

"School just started so I haven't got any homework yet. I couldn't be in trouble, could I?" He laughed.

The teacher shook his head, "Oh, no Jaden, my boy. You're not in trouble." He stood up and walked around his desk. "Do you remember yesterday?"

Jaden crossed his arms, "Well, of course. It was the Entrance Exams. I beat you in that duel. What about it?"

"Well, I felt a sort of... connection in that duel."

"Connection?" Jaden asked, eyebrows raised.

Crowler stepped closer, his pale skin bathed in the moonlight. He laid his hands on Jaden's shoulders. The student uncrossed his arms and blushed. "Cr-crowler?"

"The connection Jaden was more of an... attraction," he eyes glinted in the light.

"B-but... isn't that forbidden? Attraction of student and teacher?" Jaden stammered, his eyes staring at his instructor's long, blonde hair. _He is a bit handsome..._

Crowler sighed, "Of course it is, Jaden, but that makes it all the more exciting." He tilted Jaden's head up with his fingers. "Do wish to go on that exciting adventure with me?"

Jaden's eyes drooped as he leaned forward, "It's time to get our game on..."

A kiss was embraced in the shining moonlight on the island. In that office is where true love began.

* * *

><p>Jaden set down the paper on the desk. He was in his dorm room. His nice and cozy dorm room. Only this time, he wasn't feeling comfortable. In fact, he was feeling quite horrified. Syrus walked into the room.<p>

"Hey, Jay. Have you seen my...?" he glanced at Jaden and then at the paper laying on the desk. He jumped for it, but Jaden snatched it off the desk first.

"Syrus," Jaden started through clenched teeth, "What the hell is this?"

"It's not mine!" He jumped up to try to grab the paper, but Jaden held it above his head. "I found it!"

"Oh, really? Then throw it away!"

Syrus shook his head, "Um... could I not?"

"Syrus... Why the hell am I going out with Crowler in this?!"

"My readers love it!"

If Jaden was angry before, that was nothing the way he was now. "READERS?!"

The little blue haired duelist laughed nervously. "Well, on , I have 30 followers for it. That's only the first chapter."

Words couldn't even express what Jaden felt. "Syrus! Stop making gross pairing and for god's sake, don't break the fourth wall!" He shredded the paper up and walked out of the room, stopping at the doorway. "Don't write anymore!"

A few seconds passed in the dorm. Syrus picked up the scraps of paper. _ I will never stop. No one can. Sorry, buddy._

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was it? xD<strong>


End file.
